Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell is the first born daughter of Victor Bennett & Patty Halliwell, and was always considered the bravest and most powerful out of the 5 siblings. Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement. It has been discovered that Prue and John were married to each other in a privous life. Early Years Prue was born on October 28th, 1970. She started out as a happy, naive, and witty child. She would often have fights with her younger sister Piper, over toys or how and when they should use their magic. But despite her being so young, Prue had excellent control over her power of Telekinesis. In 1978 Prue witnessed her Mother's death at the hands of a demon known as the Water Demon. She stood there, watching as her mother's body was taken away. This turned into a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor; which included him tucking her in and reading bedtime stories to her, at Prue's insistence. However, the constant fights between Victor and her Grandmother, over whether the girls should be raised as witches or mortal girls, upset Prue and her sisters badly. And this forced Victor to make the painful choice of walking out on his beloved daughters and leaving them to be raised by their Maternal Grandmother. And this action caused Prue to resent her father, to the point that in her mind he was dead. From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue helped her Grandmother by looking after Piper and Phoebe. This resulted in Prue sacrificing her own childhood. Despite Prue's serious nature and her mindset of having to always take care of her responsibilities, she was a very popular student in school, and a good student. Prue was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She even had an off and on relationship with a childhood friend, Andy Trudeau; a relationship that would pick up again when the pair were in their 20's. During an "off" period in her relationship to Andy, caused by his family moving out of state, Prue got a job at the Museum of Natural History, a job she'd held since graduating from college. A job she only got because of her Grandmother's heart condition, Prue was too afraid to go out of state to pursue a career in photography, and take classes for photography at college. While working at the museum Prue soon began dating her boss, Roger. This resulted in an engagement. But their wedding was postponed when Prue's beloved Grandmother passed away. Eventually the engagement was called off, by Prue, due to the fact that she believed Roger's lies about Phoebe seducing him. This also put an even further strain on Prue's relationship with her baby sister. Prue quit her job at the museum, but wasn't out of work for long. Prue got a job at Buckland's Auction House, a job that was "arranged" for her to get, by two demons who were posing as Rex Buckland & Hannah Webster. Their job was to find out if Prue was a witch and whether or not she was a Charmed One. And if she was a Charmed One, then Rex and Hannah were to obtain the powers from all three sisters, no matter how they had to do it. Prue was very reluctant at first about being a witch, especially the supposedly most powerful one. But she soon learned to embrace and even come to believe that their powers were a gift; a gift that she and her sisters were meant to do great things with. But Prue and her sisters were determined to have a life outside of magic and to live as "normal" of a life as possible. But Prue's witchcraft responsibilities frequently ruined her dates with Andy. In the end, Andy learned about Prue's secret and sacrificed himself to ensure that Prue and her sisters would survive and be able to continue protecting innocents. But his death was such a crushing blow to Prue that she didn't think she could go on; at one point even considering giving her magic to a demon so she could be "normal" again. But Piper and Phoebe managed to help her move on from his death, convincing her that he had died a hero's death and that it was not her fault that he was gone forever. However, Andy's death still had a considerable impact on Prue for the rest of her life, given that she did not have any serious relationships after him, and she herself once confessed that she had not felt true love since he died. Over the next two years, she learns to thoroughly embrace her destiny as a Charmed One, and overall became the strongest, bravest, and most dedicated out of the four sisters. However, Prue's fight to protect the Greater Good and her family essentially gets her killed. Not too long before Piper and Leo's wedding, Prue was kidnapped and married by a Dark Priestess, to a demon named Zile. You could say the marriage was annuled, when Prue and her sisters vanquished not only Dantalian, the Dark Priestess, but Zile as well. Later Years After Piper nearly died from Oroya Fever, Prue decided it was time for a well needed change. She quit her job at Bucklands and began pursuing her dream of Photography. Eventually becoming a photographer for 415 Magazine. After working for 415 for one year, Prue became one of the top photographers at the magazine. When Victor returned to his daughter's lives, it took awhile, but eventually he and Prue were able to return to the loving relationship they once had when she was a child. On May 17th, 2001, Prue and her sisters brought a doctor from San Francisco Memorial Hospital to the Manor, in order to protect him from a demon named Shax; who was the personal hit-man for the Source of all Evil. This would be the last day of Prue's life. Shax attacked but was sent running by the Charmed Ones; with Piper and Prue chasing out after him and unknowingly are caught on live television using their powers. This caused a media frenzy, with reporters camped outside the Manor. A nut case neighbor, believing she is a fellow witch, broke into the house wanting to join the Halliwell Coven. She was thrown out of house by Prue, who used her powers, shocked and surprised that this stranger had managed to break into their home. Later that afternoon, out of anger for being kicked out of the house, that same stranger shot Piper through the stomach. When Prue attempted to get her car out of the driveway so she could get Piper to the hospital, she was bombarded with reporters, who were shoving microphones and cameras in her face, and who were screaming questions at her, demanding to know what was going on. Prue began screaming at them to move out of from in front of her car so she could get her sister to the hospital; but they wouldn't move. Out of frustration, fear and anger, Prue began using her Telekinesis power on the reporters, who were technically innocents, and moved them from in front of her car. Piper died a short time later at the hospital. Prue ordered Leo to do what ever he had to, to fix it. In the Underworld, The Source agreed to have Tempus rewind time to just before Shax attacked at the Manor, but only if Phoebe agreed to remain in the Underworld and work for him. To save her sister, Phoebe agreed; but she was later snuck out of the Underworld with the help of Cole and Leo. With time rewound, thanks to the demon Tempus, Piper was alive once again. Only this time when Shax attacked, he was able to kill his original target as well as severely injuring Piper and Prue. By the time Leo, the Charmed Ones Whitelighter and Piper's husband, got to them, Prue had died from her injuries. The Elders determined that even though the circumstances of the situation had put Prue under an extreme amount of stress, she should not have used her powers on innocents, and with time rewound, and those innocents now unharmed, Prue's breaking one of the most basic Wiccan rules could not go unpunished; and thus they claimed her soul before Leo could arrive to try and save her. Several years after her death, Prue was given a second chance at life, and returned to earth, with a new name and a new life. However, the Elders made a mistake in thinking they could simply change her name and yet let her live in San Francisco and that she would never figure out who she was. From the moment she was living again, which for Prue, she had never even died, she began having dreams about strangers who didn't seem like strangers, yet were people she'd never met before. Dreams about strange looking creatures; dreams about a large Victorian pink home that she'd never seen before; dreams about her being able to move things through the air without touching them. These dreams would begin to take a tole on Prue's new life. A few months later, the threat of a very powerful demon, getting close to taking power and becoming the next Source of all Evil, forced the Elders to do something drastic. They new that only a very strong source of good magic would be able to stand up to Vondela; and that force of good magic was the Charmed Ones.....all five of them. The Elders arranged it for Prue to end up at Halliwell Manor, where they magically unaltered her appearance, revealing to Piper, Prue, Paige, Kevin that their long dead sister was in fact alive....again. Piper at first was very angry and refused to accept that this person was her long dead, and much beloved sister. But she soon realized it was true. Currently Prue is slowly getting used to not only being alive again, but knowing that she had died, and the life she was living (when the Elders first brought her back to life) was only a fake life, but not even her real life. She's began to re-establish a relationship with her sisters and brother as well as Leo and her Father. Prue has also met the man whom she was meant to be with John Walker. She quickly fell in love with him. And the two are now expecting their first child. Prue has made it clear to Piper, that she has no plans on stepping in as the oldest and taking over as head of the Halliwell Coven. Nor does Prue have any interest in becoming the head of the coven. Category:Characters Category:Witches